Date A gaurdian
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: two guys. two angels. and now they're spirits. lets just hope things wont spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**Thedarr 24: were back with another story.**

 **Draconis23: Why?**

 **Thedarr 24: because I have this idea in my head and i'm not giving it up.**

 **Draconis23: What is it.**

 **Thedarr 24: date a live-**

 **Draconis23: How did I guess that.**

 **Thedarr 24: now dont worry. I'm only sticking us with two girls each.**

 **Draconis23:** _ **WHY ARE YOU SO DEAD SET ON GIVING US HAREMS!**_

 **Thedarr 24: I dunno. But don't worry. I'm not sticking us with kurumi.**

 **Draconis23: BY US DO YOU MEAN ME! seriously why do you wish to twist my morals ingrained into me by my parents to irreparable angles.**

 **Thedarr 24: I actually am just leaving her with shido instead of givi-**

 **Deadpool: i'm back b*****s!**

 **Draconis23: *hits deadpool with potion that he had in a contained with a nuke symbol on it.* Hi and bye Jack bleep. also what I am worried about is not who she is after but my actual moral compass.**

 **Thedarr 24: hey it's gonna be alright. And also do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Draconis23: No not really.**

 **Thedarr 24: well we don't own anything but our oc's, and marvel owns the guy that's running away from horrors.* que screams coming from the distance***

 **Draconis23: So what are we going to be this time.**

 **Thedarr 24: well let's have the readers find out in the story.**

 **Draconis23: That is what i was afraid you would say**

 **RAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - pissed off talking, and non human form talking, talking through paper, yugioh cards and stuff like that**

' _well this is interesting' - thinking_

"Muahahaha" - talking

"And i equip two **axes of despair** onto **D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf** making his ATK 5000." said a boy with brown hair, green eyes. A dark green shirt and green camo pants. This is Remington Darr. or just rem. He is facing against a random person while his friend is watching. "Then i attack you and destroy your blue eyes. And thus depleting you of the rest of your life points."

"Well nice job rem you're improving but you also are very readable." The friend say as he pulls out a trap card called **Reflect barrier.** "Because you were obviously building to this this card would have killed you there" He continues his friend is short has black hair brown eyes and wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants.

"That's why I summoned **D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse** last turn. So i could have back up. Anyways… isn't school gonna start tomorrow." Rem says as he gets up. "it's our first school year here in japan."

"First of all read reflect barrier and second yes it is" the friend says.

"Michael I know about its effect." rem says then he picks up a face down card. "I also have this card." he then shows **Dark Contract with the Witch**.

"Yes but as that was your last defence against something like that." Michael says as he flips over one of the opponent's spell/trap card revealing a **negate**. "As you see that wouldn't have saved you, you could have lost now don't take it as a insult and just a helpful pointer from the one that beats you 7 times out of 11." he says.

And suddenly they find themselves in a strange room. In front of them is a white scythe-axe with blue energy blades, and a black/yellowish-gold broadsword. "What the, where are we?" rem asks.

"I don't know but honestly I feel like this won't be the weirdest thing that is going to happen to us" Michael says as realization dawns on his face or as Rem would have described it pure horror " Oh god please don't let it be like in those RP's we do. ***now he looks at you through the screen*** _I better not get a bleeping harem!"_ he finished.

" **Who knows if you will or not,"** they hear a voice say.

" **bleep you too."** Michael shouts at the top of his lungs and if one did not know better they would swear his eyes turned red with rage.

" **Well that is quite rude of you to say."** the voice is coming from someone in a suit of armor with red eyes. It was silver lined with gold. " **Now I would suggest for you to calm down Michael Bloodwatch."**

"You must not know me if you thought that after screaming like that I hadn't calmed down anyone who knew me would know that after a burst of rage I lapse back to my normal tired state and that even under threat of death or even torture I do not change how I act." Michael says as he looks at the newcomer.

"So… who are you?" rem asks. "And how do you know my friends name?"

" **I am Arceus, the Primordial God of destruction and creation."** answered the now named arceus. " **And the reason I know your friend's name, Remington Darr, is because I did research on the two of you."**

And now the two teens stiffen. One because he thought he made that up in something he typed up for fun. The other because of the creation and destruction part of the sentence. Meaning he could simply have them erased from existence on a whim. " **anyways, I bet you're wondering why i brought you two here right?"**

Rem just nods, and Michael says "Not really because you wouldn't have bothered showing yourself to us if you did not plan on saying something that and if you did enough research you know I am a go with the flow and cause ripples kind of guy."

Then the two of them felt something coming from the weapons, as if it's a pulling sensation. The next thing that happened is that their eyes glazed over and started to walk towards the weapons. And now when they 'wake up' they find themselves holding the weapons. But they also have distinct differences than before.

Rems hair is snow white, and his eyes are cold blue, almost ice like.

Michael now has a gold-ish tinting on the edge of his hair and eyes well one was still brown but if you looked close enough his pupil is yellow and the other is yellow with a black pupil. "Well that was a thing".

"Hmm… interesting." rem said too calmingly. And looks at the primordial, "I feel different. I can guess michael feels the same. What happened to us?"

" **Well, congratulations you too. You are now spirits."** was arceus's answer. " **But those weapons are known as angels. The previous spirits that had them were actually spirits of the 9 elements. Unlike some spirits that came from her. They were true element spirits, cross breeds from spirits and 9 beings that came from a different dimension. And they did the deed, and the elemental spirits had extremely water-downed powers that their parents had."**

" **The 9 elements are:**

 **Lightning**

 **Metal**

 **Fire**

 **Wind**

 **Ice**

 **Water**

 **Earth**

 **Shadow**

 **And finally light."**

"So… now what are you going to do with us?" rem asked.

"My guess would be either send us back or teach us a bit about our abilities." Michael says. And suddenly they gained a small headache from information being put into their heads.

" **Yes on both. As you already can tell i've put extremely basic knowledge on how to use your powers. Just on how to make artificial clothes, and to bring out your armor and angels. And to recall them."** answered arceus. " **But now i'm going to send the two of you back. So no spacequakes. Good bye."** he said as he waved to the teens. And then they find themselves back to where they were before being snatched. And they looked the same too.

"Ow… my head." rem complained.

"Well that was a thing." Michael says.

"*groan* i'm gonna head back to my place and get ready for tomorrow." rem says as he picked up his cards and pocketed them away. "Seeya around?"

"sure see you." Michael responds.

As rem walks away he thought, ' _I wonder if kotori will have shido take her to that food place before school tomorrow?'_ he shrugs and continues to walk away.

 **\- the next morning - outside the school gates -**

We see our main protagonists walking to their school, Raizen High School, and they spot a dancing red headed loli with twintails being tied by a black cloth. She also has red, almost crimson, eyes.

This is kotori itsuka.

The one behind her is a boy around the same height as rem and michael, has blue hair and brown eyes. He is wearing the school uniform, which is a white long sleeved shirt underneath a black dress shirt and grey-ish white dress pants. Hes also got a blue tie.

This is shido itsuka. Older brother of kotori.

And then shido departed from kotori and joined rem and michael as they went inside and when they found their class they were approached by their friend Hiroto Tonomachi. And he had some 'news' to tell them.

"Hey guys guess what?" he asked.

"don't care" Michael says.

"Well I got a girlfriend." and thus rem did a spit take with the drink he was currently drinking. And Michael nearly had his head pop off from laughter. "you guys want to meet her?"

Shido decides to humor him and says yes. And then he shows the three protagonists his phone that has a dating sim up. And they all deadpan.

"I figured as much." Michael says voicing what the group was thinking.

Then rem jokingly said, "i bet you maxed out your bank account on that sim. Haven't you?"

"Dude don't jinx it he probably did." Michael quickly says.

"You guys are just jealous!" the broke man says

"Oh god" both rem and michael says at the same time.

"Excuse me. Are you shido itsuka?" they hear a voice say monotonously. And they turn to a girl wearing the female uniform. She has silver short hair. Two bangs, the right side has two hair pins in them. And her eyes are silver-ish. And she is looking straight at shido.

There's an awkward silence before shido asks, "yes…? And who are you?"

She just stares and asks, "you don't remember?"

"I'm sorry but i don't." is shido's confused reply. But the girl just sits down right next to his desk.

Rem whispers to michael. "This is awkward."

"No THIS IS SPARTA!" Michael says pulling up a gyarados he named SPARTA in Pokemon go. And everyone is now staring at michael in confusion. And he just chuckles.

Later in the school day. The quake alarm came sounding throughout the town. And now rem and michael are in a alleyway deciding on what to do.

"Right now interfering in what is meant to happen seems to be that least ideal idea now if we feel a need towards a spirit I won't stop you and I doubt you'll stop me." Michael says. Rem nods, but then notices something.

"Is that shido?" he points to shido running towards a place… and it's a spacequake.

"your call I gave my opinion and knowing Shido as we do he has a strange luck so he shouldn't get hurt or at least not badly." Michael says fast.

"Well we probably should make sure he doesn't die." was what rem said. And when they got near enough they noted that there was no longer a quake. But instead of it, there was a crater.

And in the crater, was a girl.

 **\- To be continued -**

 **Thedarr 24: and thats it.**

 **Draconis23: that is not it that is all for now maybe but why do I regret every word I type with you.**

 **Thedarr 24: meh what could go wrong. But anyways, for those that are gonna ask, I already have one of the two girls with my oc already planned. But not really for Draconis23's.**

 **Draconis23: Then don't worry about shipping me it's not like I care if I have no girlfriend or one girlfriend what grinds my gears is when you try to force a harem on me.**

 **Thedarr 24: a harem is more than two girls and a guy, or the other way around, just two and one is a threesome.**

 **Draconis23: Yes but you know I am a literal person so I checked and two girls or two guys with one of the opposite sex is still considered a harem.**

 **Thedarr 24: don't care. And i'm just gonna ask the readers. And the girls i'm keeping away from us is tohka, because she is too innocent to be with us, and kurumi, because i'm not into yanderes and my oc is based off of me. Plus i don't know about Draconis23's oc.**

 **Draconis23: we both know that the 95% of readers are more likely to side with you but my view will never change plus my OC is just like I always am when we do this I'll just have him roll with what he gets. But you know I won't stand for absolute BS.**

 **Thedarr 24: and the pairings so far will be this:**

 **Rem x mukuro x ?**

 **Michael x ? x ?**

 **Shido x harem (obviously)**

 **\- Yugioh archive -**

 **D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf:**

 **A level 8 dark fiend fusion monster**

 **1 "D/D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster**

 **If a "D/D" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can destroy all cards in the Spell & Trap Zones.**

 **ATK/3000**

 **DEF/2500**

 **Axe of Despair**

 **A equip spell**

 **(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)**

 **The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck.**

 **D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse**

 **A level 7 dark fiend pendulum monster**

 **Scale L - 4**

 **Scale R - 4**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **You can banish 2 "D/D" monsters from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **During your opponent's turn, if this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can target 2 face-up Spell/Trap Cards you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also destroy the targeted cards, and if you do, Special Summon this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse" once per turn.**

 **ATK/2700**

 **DEF/2000**

 **Dark Contract with the Witch**

 **An infinite trap card**

 **You can send 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Dark Contract with the Witch" once per turn. All Fiend-Type monsters you control gain 1000 ATK during your opponent's turn only. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage.**

 **Reflect barrier**

 **Trap card**

 **When an opponent's monster inflicts damage to your opponent for as many monsters they control.**

 **Negate**

 **Trap card**

 **It is well known enough that the effect is self explanatory**

 **Thedarr 24: and i think that that wraps up for us on this chapter.**

 **Draconis23: Ariados.**

 **Thedarr 24: until next time, we'll seeya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thedarr 24: Welp, here we are.**

 **Draconis23: Started this chapter same day as bringing out another story.**

 **Thedarr 24: Yep. The last time we worked on this story was September 29th, last year.**

 **Draconis23: Yeah I don't remember much so lead us off.**

 **Thedarr 24: wait, so you didn't read the last chapter while I was uploading remnants of holy darkness?**

 **Draconis23: Nope job searching instead, yes I know why am I doing that at this time of day, because I can.**

 **Thedarr 24: It's 2:25 in the morning. And I can wait.**

 **Draconis23: Are you kidding me? This is my break, just lead us off.**

 **Thedarr 24: Alright. But I will type in what happened last chapter. Like the Dragonball series.**

 **Draconis23: Make it short I don't completely forget all of it**

 **Thedarr 24: anyways… we don't own anything but our oc's.**

Last time on Date a guardian.

 _Our two heroes were leaving a yugioh battle against a random opponent when the two of them were spirited away by the primordial god of creation and destruction, and then changed into spirits. Beings of great power. Now these two have found their classmate and friend, Shido, and in front of him is a mysterious girl. Just who is she? And what is her plans?_

 _Find out now, on Date a guardian!_

"Hey Michael?" Rem asks.

"Just prepare to move and be careful." Michael replies a complete shift in his normal presence.

Rem nods and he looks towards their friend and the female girl. Who is in some sort of purple and gold dress armor, with glowing parts. She has long purple hair with a purple and gold bow. Her eyes are also purple. In her hands is a broadsword, the broadsword in question has a golden hilt and has a light blue dot in the center of said hilt. The blade has blue lines going down it. The handle has purple wraps. And the pommel of the sword is gold like the hilt. It is half her size, and definitely smaller than the angel Michael has.

"We have one major issue take a quick guess as to what." Michael says out of the blue to his friend.

"The group of people in rejected infinite stratos armor?" rem replies calmingly.

"Really I just see a bunch of idiots who can't even check the combat zone to see if there's any civilians in it." Michael says coldly

"That's why I said rejected." rem replies in a tone that actually surprised Michael. Because it was colder than his.

"So figure out how to call your angel." Michael says ignoring it for now

"yes. Call the name that comes to your mind." rem supplied, "come, **HRESVELGR."** suddenly he is invaded in light. When said light is over. Rem is in an armor, which is a quarter of a head taller. It has a grey underbody, the main armor is white. The chest has a white and pointed but has some blue crystal coming from the side.

The shoulder pads have large jet like engines covered in white armor. The armguards are white, same with the gloves. The thigh armor is white with blue markings, but the sides are grey like the underbody armor. The shin armor has the same crystals on the chest. The feet armor is mostly white as well, but has crystals going down the top of it as well. There is a helmet also, its lower jaw portion has white armor. But the rest is a blue crystal like a visor. The back of the head is white. **(the Hresvelgr-Ater)**

"Like this." comes rems voice from the armor.

"Well good luck." Michael says seated against a wall.

Rem looks at him and asks, "Are you coming?"

"Read the air she is cautiously hostile and if you look someone from our class is on both sides. Furthermore there is no reason for both of us to act it would be overkill so see ya." Michael says as he gets up and starts jogging away staying hidden in the rubble.

"wait." Rem tries to call out. "at least stay close enough to keep an eye out for the two of them while I deal with the IS rejects." but Michael makes no response and is out of sight before he even got halfway through.

After afew seconds, Rem flies towards the group that's intercepting shido and the unknown girl.

Meanwhile Michael is in a building right next to the alley looking out the window through a scope keeping tabs on everything except at some point after he slipped into the building he apparently donned his angel which looks like a normal gundam suit slightly larger then some of humanity's largest natural bodies except it is black and gold. **(The schwarzritter)**

He then notices a second group coming from a different direction, and that rem doesn't notice this. He takes a closer look at this second group and sees… origami?

"Great looks like this is not going to go smoothly." Michael mutters to himself. He then tries to decide whether or not he should help. "Well I won't let the kid die but I should not need to get involved." and now they shot missiles at the girl. But before they could hit, the spirit girl cuts them down. "Figured well glad I chose to stay passive for now" he smirks out. Then see's a stray missile heading for shido. "Silencer on" as a silencer appears on his gun and boom. But the teen gets sent back a bit due to the force of the explosion and gets knocked out.

And after the whole fight, the spirit girl disappears and Rem manages to get away from the IS rejects. He then meets up with Michael as the group who attacked goes back to their base.

"so… should we start looking for shido, or have him wake up?" Rem asks.

"To late while you were getting here Scotty beamed him up." Michael quickly replies nearly cutting him off

"Oh. Well we're dealing with aliens or a group that is highly advanced to have a teleporter." rem says, "Then we probably are already found out."

"You most likely were I made sure to stay hidden but it is only a matter of time for them to make the connection granted they will have no clue I have powers." Michael says.

"If they're advanced enough to have teleporters then they will have connected to satellites or street cameras. Then they will rewind the scenes that I am to figure out who I am and see that you are with me when I am transformed and keep an eye on you as well." he elaborated to his friend.

"No I made sure there were no cameras around when I came here and when I transformed now they may suspect but they will have no proof." Michael says slightly insulted by the belittling of his skills.

"I am sorry if I insulted you, but for some reason when ever I'm transformed I talk more monotone like." rem apologized.

" ***Yawn*** Well I am half tempted to just take a nap here." Michael starts. "But unfortunately we need to get out of here follow me and stay in the shadows." Michael says already knowing his friends strengths.

Rem nods and de-transforms. And while heading to their homes, two sudden explosions happens. "um… wasn't that in the directions of our homes?" he asks.

"Grrrrrrrr." Michael growls out reaching into his coat. "Let's go." He finishes. Rem just nods.

Later when they get to their homes, both of them are happy to find out nothing important got destroyed, i.e. birth certificates passports etc., but due to the damage to the actual house they need to find a new place to live. Now they are just walking around while looking at apartments.

"so, find anywhere cheap enough for our budget?" Rem asks.

"One just above our price right now. And another in annoying part of town." Michael says annoyed

Before they could say anything, a voice tells them something from behind them, "I think I could help."

When they turn around, they find a woman around five feet and four inches, making her a couple inches shorter than the two protagonists. She looks like she's in her twenties, and has unkempt light blue hair which is tied to the right side as a pony-tail. Her eyes are blue but has a dull look to them, under her eyes is a bit of purple that suggest that she hasn't slept in a while. She has a pale complexion that could rival rem's. She has a blue button up shirt and a white undershirt, she also has black pants. And something that they both could agree on is that she is beautiful.

"And what do you want." Michael says analysing her.

"My friend has recently opened up a inn, and is looking for tenants." she replies.

"And how much would it cost to live there?" rem asks with a raised eyebrow. She hands them a paper with written prices for different rooms, and sees that some of them are around half of their budget.

Then Michael voices his next question. "Okay so who are you who is she and what's the name of the inn."

"I am Reine Murasame. My friend is Ayana Taketatsu. And the inn is called Fraxinus." she answers him. "The location is by the highschool, if you want to drop by, that is where it is located." She then bowed and left without them answering.

After half of a minute rem asks his friend, "So… what do you think we should do?"

"Honestly I don't think so but unfortunately we need a place to stay." Michael says annoyance lathering his words.

"hm… alright. But why do I get a bad feeling from her…" rem mumbled.

"Why do you think I am so annoyed." Michael says shaking his head

"You think we would be told by the guy who gave us these things?" rem asks while talking about the primordial god. "Or would he just leave it to us to figure it out?"

"Honestly I don't care but probably not." Michael says. And rem sighs while walking in the direction of the high school.

 **\- to be continued -**

 _Next time we find our two heroes arriving at the inn that the mysterious reine has told them about. Will they decide to stay there, or continue looking for new places to stay. Find out next time on, Date a guardian!_

 **Thedarr 24: and that's it. Finally finished with this chapter.**

 **Draconis23: Well that was slow.**

 **Thedarr 24: yeah, we started right after our first chapter of** _ **remnants of holy darkness**_ **, then around half way we took a break.**

 **Draconis23: Yeah but the typing itself took forever.**

 **Thedarr 24: yep. Always a couple of hours. Anyways, what do you wanna do next after this? A new story or an update?**

 **Draconis23: Honestly we have so many stories so we probably should update some of them.**

 **Thedarr 24: yeah… and I just thought up something. Not exactly a story, but a Fate GO profile for our oc's.**

 **Draconis23: that is not something I want to deal with**

 **Thedarr 24: alright. Anyways. I guess until next time, we'll see you all later.**

 **Draconis23: well goodbye.**


End file.
